


Just a Touch

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hip Piercings, Piercings, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, girl!baekhyun, girl!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: Baekhyun’s little nap causes her to be 20 minutes late for her cam session with Yixing, but she still gets to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> **Title:** Just a Touch  
>  **Pairing(s):** girl!Baekhyun/girl!Yixing  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word count:** 1.4k  
>  **Warning(s):** use of toys, hip piercings, dirty talk  
>  **Author’s Note:** Part 3 of my camgirl baekxing series :3 Once again written for Bunny  <3

Late, Baekhyun is so very late.

She hadn’t meant to be late – she has been waiting for this day for a good portion of at least two years now, so there’s no viable reason other than stupid unplanned naps in the middle of the day for her being late. It had been a good thing that Baekhyun had at least prepared an outfit before knocking out, going through her closet at least three times to pick out the most perfect outfit she could put together. The top Baekhyun has on does nothing to hide the way her breasts bounce as she runs towards Yixing’s apartment, and she’s pretty sure that her skirt isn’t covering much, either, especially with how much of a breeze she feels with every step she takes, but it isn’t important.

What _is_ important is that she’s late for the cam session that she had planned to have with Yixing today at Yixing’s apartment and it was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. She’s never been late in starting a session and she’s upset that it has happened, and with someone else at that.

Baekhyun is out of breath and sweat has gathered at her temples when she finally halts in front of Yixing’s door. All of the effort she had wanted to put in towards looking as gorgeous as possible is thrown out the window and she can only hope that Yixing won’t comment on it, if she isn’t mad at Baekhyun, that is.

She knocks on the door, three quick taps echoing back at her while she waits, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. It’s only apparent after a minute has gone by that Yixing isn’t going to answer the door. But Baekhyun is sure that they had scheduled this for today, a furrow in her brow as she wonders if Yixing simply went somewhere else, thinking that Baekhyun wasn’t going to show. There aren’t any messages on her phone other than the one Yixing had sent earlier, a picture of her winking at the camera with the caption _see you later ^o^_. It would’ve been innocent enough if Yixing had actually been wearing clothes, but as it stands she had been naked in the picture.

A knock on the door reveals that the door wasn’t closed properly and Baekhyun rushes to slip inside and close the door, wondering how Yixing could be so irresponsible as to not close her door properly. With new purpose, Baekhyun strides through the apartment, intent on giving Yixing a piece of her mind.

She stops short, mouth open, when she opens the bedroom door and Yixing is there on her bed, head thrown back and wrist moving quickly as she pushes a toy into herself. Baekhyun’s body is still aflame, but now it’s with arousal instead of the burning need to make sure Yixing is okay and unharmed.

She’s perfectly fine, Baekhyun manages to think wryly, before all of her brain function shuts down after that, eyes scanning the lines of Yixing’s body, her muscles, her expressions, everything.

It’s not everyday that one gets to see a goddess, but Baekhyun has today.

The sound of her shoes hitting the floor catches Yixing’s attention, her eyes half-lidded as they stare at Baekhyun. Her hand is still moving, lips parted to let a soft moan out, back arching slightly when she twists the toy just right. She’s looking Baekhyun up and down, one side of her mouth curling up slowly in a way that says she’s enjoying the view. Baekhyun can guarantee that what she’s seeing right now is better, but in any case, she can’t get her skirt off fast enough, the fabric dropping unceremoniously to the floor in her haste.

“Everyone,” Yixing breathes, and Baekhyun’s fingers fumble with the buttons on her shirt at Yixing’s sultry tone. Her lips quirk up again before she continues with, “Our special guest is finally here.”

The end of her sentence ends with a high-pitched gasp, and Baekhyun just knows that she found the spot inside of her that causes her to see stars. Baekhyun wants to be that person, wants to push the toy into Yixing and have her come so hard that she’s breathless with it.

Baekhyun almost rips her shirt off in impatience, but manages to slip it off in tact. The rest of her clothes are gone easily, Yixing’s eyes never leaving her body. She slows down the closer Baekhyun gets to being naked, hand falling away entirely when Baekhyun climbs onto the bed and kisses Yixing. It’s not a gentle kiss by any means, too much lips and tongue and teeth to make it anything but pure lust. Baekhyun doesn’t waste time, and she knows that the gasp Yixing lets out is genuine when she pulls the toy out of Yixing before quickly pushing it back in. This is Yixing’s favorite toy, one that Baekhyun has seen many times on broadcast before, a smirk of her own appearing at the thought that she finally gets to fuck Yixing with it, gets to see her face as she’s being pleasured by Baekhyun on camera.

Yixing is gorgeous, hair framing her face, pupils blown wide as she stares up at Baekhyun. Her hands roam as Baekhyun starts placing kisses along her throat and collarbone, a gasp escaping when Yixing presses down on her hip piercings.

“Are you going to purr for me?” Yixing enquires, loud enough that those watching through their computers can hear.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, the sudden air on Yixing’s neck causing her to squirm.

“Maybe next time I should get you a collar.” Yixing arches with a moan when Baekhyun accidentally bites down on the soft skin above her breast. But Baekhyun couldn’t have stopped her reaction if she tried, the image of Yixing collaring her, calling her her pretty kitten too much to handle.

“Please,” Baekhyun whimpers, mouth working on its own to give away her desires.

Yixing kisses her in response, one of her hands covering Baekhyun’s, urging her to continue pushing the toy in. But Baekhyun has better plans, swallowing down the whine that Yixing lets out when Baekhyun pulls the toy out. She’s quick to push two of her fingers in, though, and now Yixing whines for another reason, hips lifting off of the bed to get closer.

“One more,” Yixing breathes once they break apart. Baekhyun barely has a second to breathe before Yixing is kissing her again, like she’s addicted to Baekhyun’s lips. Not that she’s complaining; Baekhyun could kiss Yixing all day, her bottom lip so soft and fun to bite. The breathy wisp of a moan that Yixing lets out whenever Baekhyun bits her bottom lip is music to Baekhyun’s ears. It still is now when Baekhyun does it again and she can’t help but laugh when Yixing tries to glare at her. The fire is lost with how fucked out Yixing looks, cheeks lightly flushed, hair fanning out against her pillow, chest rapidly rising and falling.

Smirking, Baekhyun teases Yixing with a fourth finger, enjoying the way that Yixing’s chest arches and eyes close in bliss.

“Yes,” Yixing pants. Her fingers are clutching onto Baekhyun’s arms, the little bit of pain causing Baekhyun’s eyelashes to flutter slightly. But she focuses back on the task, soaking in everything that Yixing has to offer her. It’s one thing to be able to see Yixing through a screen, but it’s another entirely to see the way the brown of her eyes almost gets drowned out by the black, how her nose scrunches slightly as she rapidly reaches her end, how her teeth leave small imprints on her bottom lip, how her eyes close when she finally does come.

She’s gorgeous as she comes undone and Baekhyun’s breath catches. There’s no way that someone as ethereal as Yixing can exist, at least not at the same time as Baekhyun, but she’s here and breathing and so _beautiful_.

Shaking the sappy thoughts away, Baekhyun pulls her fingers out of Yixing, humming happily once she sucks her fingers into her mouth.

“Fucking obscene,” Yixing whispers, but she’s following each and every one of Baekhyun’s movements, so Baekhyun makes sure to drag it out as long as possible. Her teeth scrape against her knuckles as she pulls her fingers out, tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop on her bottom lip. In a flash, Yixing is on top of her, Baekhyun squeaking at the unexpected movement. One of Yixing’s hands goes to Baekhyun’s hips, the other tangling through her hair.

It’s with a wicked curl of her lips that Yixing says, “My turn.”


End file.
